Sacrifice: A Sonamy Tragedy
by starthedog
Summary: Two years I've been gone... .But I saved the person I love.But I'll never be able to speak to her and she'll never see me again...


Sacrifice

My name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Man, I remember when that name meant something. Here, it wouldn't matter what my name was. I'm lucky I even remember my name… It's so monotone here that almost everyone forgets their name.

I used to be called "The Blue Blur" or "The Fastest Thing Alive". My catchphrases had been "Let's do it to it" and "Way Past Cool". I used to be the Hero of Mobius. I'm not any of that anymore. I never will be again. My chance is over and done with.

My name used to bring hope to all those who heard it. Now it only pierces the heart with sorrow and grief. My friends especially. I left them two years ago, two years ago today actually, although there is no real time here.

It's been two years since my friends, or anyone for that matter, has heard my voice.

It's been two years since they last saw me lying in my casket, surrounded by flowers.

It's been two years since I…

Since I died.

The fact hasn't sunk in yet. You think it would, huh? I mean it has been two Mobian years. Today is the anniversary of my death. Children down on Mobius have no school today. Not only because it's the day of my death. It's also the day of my birth.

I was killed on June 23rd, 2110.

My death was not in vain. I died to save someone else. Someone I care very deeply for. Someone who I love with all my heart.

It was a cool crisp night that night. I have the whole scene of events permanently glued into my mind. It was extremely peaceful. I wanted-no, needed- something exciting to happen. It was my 16th birthday. I wanted to get some butt whooping done. Man, did I learn to respect the old saying "Careful what you wish for."

Then I heard it. It was like music to my ears: A cry for help. Just what the doctor ordered, right? I got up. Right then I was in Station Square's Central Park. It was the last relaxed moments I would ever experience while I was alive.

The source of the cry was in an alley in downtown Station Square. There was a greenish-yellowish bear mugging someone. A girl by the sounds of it.

I skidded to a stop behind the bear. I said something stupid and cocky. What I said exactly I don't remember. The bear spun around in surprise and I saw who he was mugging the same moment she saw me. We both called out each others name.

"Sonic!" She sounded so happy to see me. I was there to save her.

"Amy!?" I don't know why, but I was scared. It was like I knew something horrible was going to happen. But I didn't if it would happen to me… or her.

The bear's eyes gleamed. He obviously realized I knew the hedgehog he had been robbing. And he obviously was going to use that to his advantage.

I still remember the lurch my heart gave as he pulled that pistol from his back pocket. He told me if I moved he would shoot her. I panicked for a second before I saw the look of plead in her jade eyes. She needed me. And I was going to save her.

I ran at the bear. I still don't know why but I didn't run at my full speed. I just didn't. The bear yelled something then turned the gun on Amy. I instantly changed my target and kicked the petal to the metal.

Ugh… I could've just swooped her off her feet and ran. I could still be alive. I'm so stupid! Why didn't I just pick her up? Why!?

But no… I stood in front of her, my back facing the bear. As I had ran to her, three shots had wrung out. That was when I felt the bullets puncture my back.

Have you ever been shot? Well try to imagine three stainless steel daggers that were just dipped in magma being hurled at your back. That's what it felt like. I still feel it every once in a while.

I didn't scream or yell or anything. I just sorta grunted I guess. It was nothing like the movies portrayed it. My life didn't flash before my eyes. And it didn't seem to go in slow motion. It was just normal life… well death in this case. Millions of people die each day. But it's different when it happens to you.

All my senses had dimmed. I was vaguely aware of the _click-clank_ noise the gun made as it dropped to the ground and the sound of the bear running away. I was also vaguely aware of the feeling of blood as it streamed down my back. My mind was at a complete blank for what had happened.

My knees buckled and I sorta slumped to the ground. Amy screamed my name. I'll never forget the amount of terror that was in her voice. In the back of my mind I was aware of a faint glow.

She kneeled down next to me. She didn't care if she was kneeling down in a growing puddle of blood. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I still can't completely believe what had happened to be honest.

She grabbed hold of my hand and that snapped me back to reality. I finally heard what she had been crying.

"Oh my God! Sonic! We have to get help!" I had never seen someone cry so hard or speak with so much concern in their voice. I couldn't stand the look on her face, so I tried to comfort her by saying the most cliché thing ever.

"Don't worry; I'll be fine Amy…" It hurt so much to talk and I remember having to catch my breath afterwards. But she kept crying and saying how she had to get me to a hospital. I swear, if I hadn't kept telling her I would be fine she would've carried me to the hospital.

I was swaying in and out of reality each passing second. I knew by then that I was dying, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it. I was in denial I guess. But I was with her, the person who cared about me the most. And I cared about her. She would stay with me until the end. It put me at ease a bit.

"Why didn't you just let him shoot me?!" I could feel her tears dripping on my chest. Her jade eyes were sparkling with the reflections of the tears, making them more beautiful than normal. It was then that I realized this would be my last chance to tell her.

"I love you Amy. That's why. Why would I let the person I've loved since I first met you get shot. Besides, it's what I do…" Saying that sentence took a lot out of me. I glanced up at her.

The look of shock on her face is impossible to describe perfectly. It was a mixture of love, joy, sorrow, and even a hint of anger. "Love…" She repeated the word in disbelief. "Love!?" She sniffled and smiled a tiny smile. The feeling of her other hand on my hand comforted me. "You… Love me?..."

I nodded. It took huge amounts of efforts and it hurt like Hell. "I… Always have… And I always will…" Although my condition was dire I forced myself to smile.

Suddenly, I knew I didn't have much time left. My heart had been beating rapidly, but now it was dramatically slowing down. The glow I had noticed earlier was now taking over my vision.

"Sonic, I love you too…You can't die…No…" I knew she could tell I was slipping. She didn't try to hide the desperation in her voice. She gripped my hand so tightly it was going numb… But then again my entire body was going numb. But I could tell she was almost crushing my hand. There was no end to the river of tears flowing from her beautiful eyes. "I won't let you!" She bawled the last part.

Tears were streaming from my own eyes. With my last breath I whispered "Tell everyone… I say… Goodbye…" The smile slipped from my face and I closed my eyes one last time. With the last amounts of feeling I had, I felt my hand go limp in her hands.

As my senses were slipping I heard her scream. "Sonic! Sonic! I love you Sonic…"

After that I had found myself here, where ever "here" is exactly. I could see everything that was going on down on Mobius. Someone had heard Amy scream and found her and me. After that every news station in the world held an emergency broadcast on almost every channel. School's had been canceled the next day. All my friends had been interviewed. They were all in too much shock to talk and Amy hadn't come out of her room.

The entire planet had been eerily quiet for three days. Even the people who had hated me stayed quiet and no criminal activity occurred. Then my funeral happened. All of my friends, Tails, Knuckles, Silver even Shadow had come. Everyone close to me came. They were all trying not to cry the entire time. People all over the world were watching on their TV's.

Once I was buried my friends tried to get back to their average lives, but it was harder than they had thought. They're back to normal now, but every time they save the world you can completely see the emotional impact of losing me had on them.

To this day Amy hasn't spoken about what happened since the week after my death. Nor has she told anyone that I said I love her. I still do, which is why I want to tell her that she should move on and fall in love again. I want to tell her I would be perfectly okay with it. But I can't.

She's matured so much. Both physically and mentally. She no longer needs protection. She's still her normal self, but she could easily kill you if she wanted to. She's also really beautiful. I thought she was beautiful before my death but now… Wow. I wish I was still down there. If not just to speak to everyone, but to kiss her. That was the one thing in life I never accomplished. Just once and I would be happy.

I lived a fantastic life. I lived my life to the fullest every day. I made amazing friends and I was considered a hero. Most importantly I died with the person I love next to me the entire time.

But there's still so much I wanted to accomplish. Rid the world of Eggman for good, learn how to swim, beat that Faker Shadow in a race, beat Star in Pokémon battle, start a family… All that has been swiped from under my nose.

I know this is a horrible thought but, all of my friends have to come here eventually. I'm not saying I want them here. No. I want them to live the full life that was taken away from me. All of them. But especially Amy.

I love you so much Amy… I'm sorry I had to leave you…


End file.
